


Red Carnation

by ParadoxRose



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Gift Giving, It's Trencil's POV so I tried to match his flowery vocabulary, M/M, OC X CANON, POV First Person, Pining, Trencil is oblivious, kind of, pun not intended, the woman mentioned is another OC but she doesn't appear physically, this takes place during the game while everyone's in the Habitat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxRose/pseuds/ParadoxRose
Summary: Trencil goes about his day as normal, only to become aware that he's being watched. Turns out it's another inhabitant of the Habitat, who also isn't skilled in expressing himself.
Relationships: Trencil Varnnia/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Red Carnation

**Author's Note:**

> It has admittedly been a while since I posted anything to this website. Especially for a different fandom. I apologise for that. I'm trying out putting actual OC stuff here and seeing how it goes over. Please enjoy.

The sun shone lazily over the noon blooms lounging in their pots. I remain close to the wall, nestled in the safety of the shadows.  
A flicker at the corner of my vision. My eyes drift over to the source of the vanishing spectre, only to find a cautious face peer out from behind the entryway to the Habitat's towering staircase. Our eyes meet, a moment passes, and the head rescinds again. A considerate noise rises in my throat, waiting to see what action the voyeur takes next.

He shuffles out, as if I've caught him in the act of something scandalous. Herbert, is his name. His reasons for coming to the Habitat have been kept rather tight-lipped. His arms are behind his back, spine curved forwards as is his norm as he journeys across the courtyard. He comes to a stop in front of me. The light of the sun brings out the cherry-blossom-like colour of his pink hair. He seems to be waiting for me to offer a greeting. Unfortunately for him, I am not that kind of person.

He has a modicum of height over me. I have to look skyward just to meet his gaze, that is if he weren't intermittently averting his to his shoes.  
"Here." Vine-like arms swallowed in just as much green reach out to offer two items to my hands. Cargo shorts and wool sweaters are rarely known as the height of fashion, though I suppose that sort of thing is in the eye of the beholder. I investigate the items he is holding. The largest of which is an umbrella.

"Since you don't like the sun. I thought, y'know. You might like something to help you navigate easier."  
It's simple, a soft blue with a spot of lace at the tip, not unlike the shape of a clover. I have little doubt that it was given to him by the tea-loving woman in pastels who spends her days by the large tree in the carnival grounds. I risk a condemning glance over Herbert's features. There's no sign that he's aware of my vampiric nature, so perhaps he is only being considerate to glimpses of my behaviour in the rare moments he has noticed me on the grounds.

My thoughts are pushed aside by the pot in his other hand catching my eye. The beginnings of a daisy bush nestles healthy in the soil. I wonder if Herbert knows that the pot is going to be far too small.

I glance up at Herbert again.

"You like flowers." Is his only explanation. I hum, agreeing with the statement with a touch of fondness. After a moment, I tap a fingernail to the pot already in my hands and place it down by my feet. I press the latest wad of chewing gum to the inside of my cheek and I accept both gifts. My hands brush over Herbert's briefly, and he tenses imperceptibly. I try not to dwell on my confusion at the act.

The umbrella now hooked comfortably on my wrists, I decide to take my time investigating the daisies once more. A few have already bloomed, the soil a dark and damp brown in a tell-tale sign of being freshly watered. Attention to detail seems deeply apparent in both gifts. A thoughtful gesture, though what spurred it I have no idea.

"They're lovely, thank you."

Herbert shrugs, rubbing the hem of his sleeve between his bandaged fingers.

"You're welcome." Perhaps the slight inflections common in my own tone is what makes it easy to identify the slight inflection in his, warmth swaddled under cloaks of nonchalance. He may be more invested in this than he is letting on.

Herbert takes a step back, partially turning. He eyes me as if he is unsure if I will speak again.

"I look forward to tending to these sweet blooms." I supply, throwing him a bone, "Now, please, don't let me hold you any longer." The shooing motion of my hand seems to be more of a relief than rude to Herbert, and he turns another 45 degrees.

"Bye." Another short, clipped answer, and Herbert walks away from me, hands no longer behind his back now that they lie empty. I watch until his crooked figure has disappeared back within the sanctum of the staircase. I hold the new pot close to my chest, and I ponder whether it would be better to leave now or later in the evening to plant my new daises. I do not intend to let this unprompted gift wither away, especially when I cannot fathom what possessed Herbert to give me either of them.

But it is enough to almost bring a smile to my face.

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all would like more of my writing (especially as soon as I post it) go to @paradoxrosewriting on Tumblr


End file.
